Polymer-supported phosphane-transition metal catalyst, which is easily separable by filtration from a reaction mixture and is therefore recyclable, is advantageous in view of reducing environmental impact in material production, and is expected to be put into industrial use. A supported phosphane, prepared by a conventional method of preparing a polymer-supported phosphane, that is, a copolymerization method of using a ligand unit having a single polymerizable point, a monomer, and a cross-linking agent, has been known that it often shows a catalytic activity equivalent to or lower than that of a correspondent homogeneous catalyst, due to difficulties in controlling the steric hindrance of the active center and the support, and the coordination environment (Non-Patent Literature 1).
As for cross-linked polymer manufactured by using, as a cross-linking agent, a phosphane derivative having a plurality of polymerizable points, two reports below have been known. A first report has been made on a polystyrene-supported phosphane using bis(4-vinylphenyl)phenylphosphane as a cross-linking agent (Non-Patent Literature 2).
A second reports has been made on a polystyrene-supported phosphane-rhodium complex, obtained by using, as a threefold cross-linker, a complex configured by a dirhodium(II) complex coordinated with two tris(4-vinylphenyl)phosphane units (Non-Patent Literature 3).    [Non-Patent Literature 1] Grubbs, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1971, 93, 3062.    [Non-Patent Literature 2] Sherrington, J. Ploym. Sci. Pol. Chem. Ed. 1982, 20, 431.    [Non-Patent] Úbeda, Organometallics 2008, 27, 850.